1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backpack assembly for a self contained breathing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self contained breathing apparatuses (“SCBA”) are used by firefighters, for instance, while fighting fires. The SCBA generally include backpack assemblies that support many of the components of the SCBA. Because many of the components are modular in nature, many of the components dangle from the backpack assembly and can form potential snag points during movement within a structure. Firefighters have grown accustomed to this but improvement over the prior constructions is possible.
In addition, the backpack assemblies are strapped to the hip/waist region of the firefighters using hip pads. To improve comfort, the pads can be configured to move relative to the balance of the backpack assembly. Such movement, however, can cause some psychological discomfort if the firefighter does not believe that the backpack assembly is tightly secured in position.